Mundo De Ensueño
by Sado-Henng
Summary: Sus ojos estaban vacios, y su alma tambien. Sasuke se encargó de llevárselos a su propio mundo..


_**N/A**_: ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. He tenido la oportunidad de pasarme de nuevo por aquí y decidí traer otra de mis historias. No sabia si subirla o no, ya que es un poco ¿fuerte? No se si decirle de esa manera, pero espero sea de su agrado. Comentarios críticos, no ofensas.

_**Advertencias:**_ Por favor, lee las advertencias, y si no te gustan, no sigas leyendo. Evítate un mal rato y a mi también; drogadicción, violación, tortura, lenguaje soez.

_**Discleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

**"Mundo De Ensueño"**

**-:-**

La primera vez que Sasuke probó la droga, fue en la fiesta de ingreso de la secundaria. Un buen adolescente no podía jactarse de ser un cobarde y no aprovechar el _generoso_ regalo que le ofrecían los de tercer año. "Fiesta privada" le llamaban ellos. Aspiró la cocaína por un orificio de su nariz y estornudo de inmediato quedando cual idiota.

Patético. No le gusto.

La segunda vez, evitó el problema de los "polvos" y optó por inyectarla en su cuerpo. La _dama blanca_* le venía bastante bien. Pero se quedo con el éxtasis.

Esa ocasión por fin sintió los efectos recorrer su sentidos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las figuras que pasaban frente a sus ojos de miles de colores le alegraban, tanto, que no dejó de reír desquiciado. La euforia atrapó su cuerpo, un placer profundo y la sensación de bienestar. Mandó a la mierda su estatus de niño rico y las etiquetas de pobre santurrón.

Acostumbrado, no desaprovecho el experimentar también con _crack_, _anfetaminas, poppers_, y un sinfín, que ya ni recordaba sus nombres.

_Quería ser libre._

_Vivir en su mundo de ensueño…_

Después de muchos _viajes _y hasta la fecha, perdió la cuenta de las veces.

¿A quién le importaba?

¿Qué podría salir mal?

**-:-**

Una habitación oscura, desordenada y sucia. Su agujero personal. Apenas con 17 años cumplidos, salió de su casa para vivir en ese mugriento cuartucho que consiguió de la comisión de sus honorarios. Adiós buenos modales, adiós calificaciones perfectas y adiós a las reglas. Sus padres habían muerto. ¿Era libre?

Cada vez que sentía la droga dentro de su organismo lo era. Su propio mundo.

Cualquiera que lo viera recostado en ese sillón, sentiría pena por él, menos él mismo. Con sus pupilas negras empequeñecidas, los labios resecos y la conciencia diluida.

No sabía si era su realidad o una alucinación como muchas antes, pero el chico rubio tirado en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe que unas horas antes había recibido, le provocaba pensarlo. _Cambio de mercancía. _Uno de sus ex–compañeros, actual comprador sin dinero, le propuso el trueque. El chico le dijo: "Escoge al que quieras, te lo llevo a cambio de una dosis"

Él, aturdido, señaló la llamativa cabellera de Namikaze, otro ex-compañero de clases. Una hora después, lo tenía inconsciente en el piso de su cuarto.

La ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo al verlo de cerca.

Naruto alzó la mirada al despertar de golpe, sus ojos mostraban furia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke abrió sus orbes, sentándose en su lugar, con el cuerpo tembloroso.

— ¡Estás enfermo, Uchiha! —

Le reclamó Naruto, poniéndose en pie de un solo movimiento.

— Cállate— susurró.

Una voz gritó dentro de su cabeza. "_¡Cállalo!_" _"¡Arrástralo con nosotros!"_

Sasuke acumuló una repentina fuerza, en un movimiento desesperado se levantó para agarrarlo de los rubios cabellos, como un animal salvaje, azotando la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared más cercana. Éste quedo aturdido, indefenso contra el agarre del otro, quien no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a desgarrar la camiseta naranja que vestía.

— ¡Basta, Sasuke!—

Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

— No me conoces, Naruto, nunca me conociste. Ni tú, ni nadie en esa maldita escuela—

La camisa la rompió en tiras, aprovechó el desconcierto de Namikaze para atarlo al borde de los barrotes de la desgatada ventana, lo dejó a espaldas de él. El rubio se removió, pero la fuerza exagerada del moreno le impidió siquiera defenderse. Apretando sus muñecas contra los barrotes, lo dejó inmovilizado. Uchiha no tenía tiempo para pensar, de un tirón le bajó los pantalones, llevándose en el proceso su ropa interior. Relamiéndose los labios al guiar su mirada oscura de la espalda, su curvatura, las nalgas y sus piernas. Toda su piel del mismo tono canela.

Pegó su cuerpo al otro, provocando que Naruto fuera hacia adelante, pegando su miembro desnudo a la mugrienta pared mohosa.

Sasuke jaló las caderas del menor hacia adelante, restregando su pene ya erguido contra su entrada. La sensación lo excitó tanto, que la ropa le apretó. La ansiedad aumentó. No tuvo tiempo ni de meter sus dedos para ensanchar la contraída entrada, no lo encontró, su paliducha mano ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones, sacando su caliente pedazo de carne.

Volvió a restregarse, pero esta vez, Namikaze dio un respingo al sentir que el gran miembro del moreno se abría paso por su culo.

— No lo hagas, bastardo —

— No tienes derecho a reclamar nada — soltó otra carcajada que le caló un escalofrió al menor. —Ahora eres mi maldita zorra—

Naruto intentó soltar una nueva suplica, pero su boca quedó muda al ser penetrado de una sola estocada, de tal forma que sintió que sus pulmones quedaron sin aire. Las lágrimas de sus ojos no se hicieron esperar por el desgarrador dolor, pero apretó los labios con gran fuerza para no gritar, eso sería más humillante para él. Sus piernas le temblaban, y sudó frio al sentir un liquido tibio resbalar por ellas.

Sasuke lo penetraba con tal salvajismo, que sintió su miembro humedecerse con la sangre y su liquido pre seminal.

Jadeaba sin contenerse sobre la nuca del rubio. Mordiendo parte de la espalda y el cuello. Decidió llevar su mano hasta el pene olvidado de Naruto, lo apretó con fuerza, guiando su mano en un vaivén igual al de sus caderas. El húmedo sonido lascivo de su próstata contra las nalgas contrarias lo hacían enloquecer. La _vocecilla _de su cabeza le decía: _"Más fuerte"._ Tal vez imaginaba que eran las palabras que Naruto quería decirle. Porque éste quedó mudo. Si pudiera darle la vuelta para ver su cara, se daría cuenta de su error; los dientes clavados sobre su labio inferior para no soltar ni un maldito gemido lo decían. Pero las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas, que la sangre de su boca no tardó en acompañar a la saliva derramada en el suelo.

Sus ojos estaban velados de placer, y los de Naruto estaban vacios, huecos.

La cálida semilla del cuerpo canela se regó al frente, contrastando el color gris del moho con el blanco de su semen. Contrajo su entrada, apretando sus paredes interiores, succionando el gran pene de Uchiha. Sólo un par de penetraciones más, y él mismo llenó por completo la entrada del menor.

Salió de Naruto sin ninguna consideración, observando su entrada dilatada, borboteando semen y sangre.

Al terminar, lo desató de los barrotes. Las pierdas le fallaron y sus rodillas por fin tocaron el suelo.

Sasuke caminó hacia atrás, mirando el cuerpo magullado de Naruto, cubierto de moretones y su semen. El efecto de la droga estaba pasando. Porque esta vez no fue una alucinación, el cuerpo maltrecho de su compañero era real.

Y fue entonces que supo que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Porque ya no sabía si era verdad o sus perseguidoras ilusiones.

Al final, todo fue real.

_Una ilusión real._

Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalándose los cabellos negros con desesperación.

¿Por qué las voces de su cabeza seguían gritándole?

No una, sino muchas, cada una diciendo cosas distintas; Odio, remordimiento, placer, culpa, deseo…

— ¡Cállense!— gritó, dándose él mismo un cabezazo contra la pared. Como minutos antes lo hizo con el rubio.

Estaba sudando, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Necesitaba ser libre de nuevo. _Estar en su propio mundo._

**-:-**

Le dolía la cabeza, su cuerpo y su orgullo. Todo él estaba hecho añicos. El frio del suelo le caló los huesos, toda la noche durmió desnudo en el piso. Después de que Sasuke lo desatara, no supo más de sí mismo.

¿En dónde estaba Sasuke?

Su entrada le ardía, le escocían las piernas y los muslos. Aún llevaba el semen de Sasuke en su interior. Otra vez las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, pero trató de ignorarlas al subirse los pantalones.

Y lo vio recostado sobre el destartalado sillón, parecía dormir.

Caminó hacia él con la incomodidad entre sus piernas. Al llegar al pie de éste, apretó los puños. Lo odiaba. Se sentía asqueado, repugnante e inmoral. Él lo humilló peor que a un perro, y estaba ahí, durmiendo tan tranquilo como si nada le importara.

Miró de reojo las jeringas en la pequeña mesita de al lado. Tomó una con las manos temblorosas.

_Una sobre dosis. _

Pensó. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa deplorable. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? ¿O la probaría él para ver si le ayudaba a eliminar su propio dolor?

Los ojos del moreno parpadearon un par de veces, sus opacadas orbes azules, se enterraron en esos negros ojos que estaban apagados, blanquecinos, vacios, sin vida. Como los suyos.

No, Uchiha ya estaba muerto en vida. ¿Y él?...

Él, también.

Sasuke había logrado llevarse su alma a su _mundo de ensueño._

-:-

_**N/F: **_Bien, sin mucho que decir, ya lo había subido antes a otra pagina, pero me animaron a volver aquí. Como dije antes, por favor comentarios sin ofensas (creo que la experiencia habla).

*Uno de los tantos nombres con el que se le conoce a la heroína.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


End file.
